Dont Mess With The Bubbly
by Derabenu
Summary: Brick is known as the King of Halo. Until Bubbles comes and kicks his ass! Brick


**I wanted to do something Different, and Funny. Hopefully I succeeded though. **

**Note: I do not play Halo. I have played it once, and no more. So sorry if some information is wrong. :End Note.**

**OOC, for some. This is a BubblesxBrick!! Sorry Boomer and Bubble fans.**

**Rated T: Slight swearing.**

* * *

**Don't Mess With The Bubbly**

"Professor!!!" Bubbles shouted, while skipping happily downstairs to his lab. She entered, making the door squeak.

"Professor?" Bubbles said, as she looked around. She didn't see the Professor anywhere, so she decided to see what was in the lab. Sure she had been in it a couple of times, but that was when she was 5. Now, she was 10, and she hadn't seen the lab for quite sometime.

Scooping around, she saw it looked like a kitchen. Except, now stove or fridge. Wait, scratch that, there was a fridge.

"I wonder what he keeps in here?" Bubbles said out loud. She opened the fridge, the cold fog coming out from it. Once it was clear to see, she saw there was no food. All she saw was….something that looked like a DVD player, and a DVD.

"Why does Professor watch movies down here? isn't that what a living room is for?" Bubbles spoke out loud once again, as she entered her hand to see what the DVD was.

_Halo._

"Halo? Oh, it's a video game. Wonder what it is about." Bubbles said, as she grabbed the 'DVD player' and toke it upstairs to her room. She set it up, now realizing it was an Xbox. Once she saw the red light come on, she entered the game disc and pushed the power button. The light turned green, and started to load.

The menu came on, and she clicked to play Halo. Bubbles never heard of the game before, but she found it to be quite easy. And….addictive.

**Rowdy Residence (AKA: Mojo's Pad XD)**

Butch's knuckles where white as can be, as he gripped the control. It was Boomer and Butch vs. Brick. Boomer and Butch were red team, while Brick was blue team. Butch was pushing down hard on the buttons, trying to beat his brother Brick. Boomer was doing the same, but was soon killed by Brick.

"Awh, man!" Boomer said, putting the controller down, now watching the two.

Brick was known as the king of Halo, and Butch wanted to be able to be crowned King.

"You cant beat me!" Brick said, having a smirk on his face. Brick was ready to kill him right on the spot. He was unbeatable with sticky bombs.

"I can beat you whenever I want! Just watch!" Butch shouted, while unknowing that Brick had put a sticky bomb on him. Boomer sighed, noticing the move.

"Butch, you have a sticky bomb on you." Boomer said, with a bored expression.

"What?!?" Butch shouted, now also noticing the sticky bomb.

"Tough luck, loser." Brick said, the smirk never leaving his face. Brick burst into a fit of laughter once the bomb blew up Butch's character.

"Fuck!" Butch shouted, as he was about to throw the controller at the TV.

Boomer caught his fist, before the controller was about to be thrown.

"Don't." Boomer growled, making Butch's eyes widened from Boomer's attitude. Never had he seen Boomer growl, or even glare at him. Butch rolled his eyes, as gently put the controller down, not wanting to see more of the Boomer he hadn't met yet.

"no one can beat me, King of Halo!!" Brick shouted, as the TV screen announced the winner.

_Blue Team Wins!!_

"You cant beat the champion of Halo! You never are, and you never will!" Brick said, still laughing.

"Shut up! I know I can beat you! Free for all, first one to get twenty five kills, wins!" Butch said, staring the game up again. By now Brick stopped laughing, and the smirk was back.

"Your so on, loser." Brick said, making Butch snarl. Boomer took a deep sigh, and decided to leave before the two were playing real life Halo.

He flew out through the window, the two boys too busy playing to even notice.

_I wonder what Bubbles doing… _Boomer thought, as he flew towards the girls house.

Once there, he knocked on the door. Blossom answered, followed by a gasp of surprise.

"Boomer? What are you doing here?" Blossom asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I just came to see what you girls were up to." Boomer said. Blossom didn't see Boomer as a threat, so she let him in. "Where is Bubbles?" Boomer asked, making Blossom smile.

"she is upstairs, second door to your right." Blossom said, going into the kitchen. Boomer went upstairs, following Blossom's directions. Once he got to the second door, he knocked.

"Come in!" Bubbles said, in her usual sweet and innocent voice. Boomer opened the door, as Bubbles smiled when she saw it was him.

"Boomer? What brings you here?" Bubbles asked.

"Just came to say hi, and also to get away from my brothers." Boomer said, taking the time to look around her room. Something caught his eyes. Right next to her TV, was an Xbox, and one game.

_Halo._

"You play Halo?" Boomer asked, shocked and surprised. She seemed so innocent to even play such a game.

"Mhm." Bubbles said, nodding her head. "I can beat both of my sisters. And possibly you, if you play." Bubbles said, now sounding competitive.

"Really? Bet you cant." Boomer said, taking a seat next to her on her bed. She smiled, and he smirked.

"Your so on!" Both said, starting up the game. They were both into it, not going easy.

_Five seconds later…_

"Told you." Bubbles said, smiling in victory.

"Wha…that was only five seconds!" Boomer said, not wanting to believe that he was beat in five seconds.

"I'm unbeatable with the beam sword." Bubbles said, still smiling. Boomer then gave up, accepting the fact that he lost to Bubbles. In five seconds. Then, something hit him, as he grin at Bubbles.

"What is it Boomer?" Bubbles said, confused.

"How about you play, Brick?" Boomer suggested. "No one can beat him." Boomer said.

"Lets go!" Bubbles said, flying of through her open window, leaving a light blue streak. Boomer followed.

Once the two got there, Butch and Brick were still playing. It was a tie, 14 to 14. They were still too into the game to even notice Boomer and Bubbles come in. Butch had the sword, while Brick had the rifle.

"Give up, loser! I'm gonna beat you no matter how hard you try!" Brick shouted, slamming down on the buttons. Bubbles watched, as Butch hide from Brick. She tried to give Butch some advice. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"B-Butch?" Bubbles whispered, wanting to make sure she had his attention.

But, she didn't. Butch was too busy with the game.

"Butch?" Bubbles whispered again, not getting any type of answer. She then bravely snatched the control from Butch's hand, as she jumped over Brick's character. With one hit of the sword, she killed Brick, giving Butch the final win.

The room was…..dead silent. Brick's mouth was hanging open, not wanting to believe Butch had beaten him.

"Impossible! You couldn't have beaten me!" Brick shouted, turning around to face Butch. He then realized Butch had the same expression. Mouth hanging open. Brick saw the control wasn't in his hand, following the cord of the control he saw who had it. It was none other than Bubbles.

"What?!?!?!?" Brick shouted, as Bubbles quickly gave the control back to Butch.

"I should be going now." Bubbles quickly said, flying out through the window. Brick wasn't going to let this happen, he quickly followed Bubbles. Butch and Boomer following as well.

Brick blocked her from going any further, hovering in her way.

"I need to go, please move." Bubbles said, trying to go around, but Butch blocked it as well.

"Your good…" Butch said, admiring her win.

"Too good." Brick said.

"Thanks." Bubbles said, as she flew up. Brick wasn't going to let her leave just yet. He flew up as well, grabbing her by her hand.

"Oh no, your not leaving yet Bubbles. You, me. One weapon, one kill, one chance, got it?" Brick said.

"B-but.." Bubbles whispered, not wanting to play with Brick.

"Great!" Brick said, as he flew back to Mojo's pad, still holding Bubbles hand.

He quickly started the game, and gave Bubbles the control. They picked their characters. Bubbles being Elite Arbetor, while Brick went with Master Chief. Bubbles picked the sword, while Brick chose the rifle.

"Ready?" Brick asked, raising a brow. Bubbles soon smirked.

"Lets do this." Bubbles said. Brick quickly started the game. Bubbles skipped the RUN! HIDE! Method, while running up to Brick. Brick was about to shot her, until she easily sliced him to bits with the sword.

"Hm, looks like I win." Bubbles said, smirking at Brick.

"Bubbles, be my girlfriend!" Brick shouted.

"huh.." Bubbles said, as she fainted.

"What?!?" Boomer shouted, hearing the words of his brother.

Bubbles woke up in their kitchen, as Brick was sitting on a stool. He noticed her move, and sit up.

"Your finally awake." Brick said, facing her. Bubbled rubbed her eyes, as she saw Brick. She blushed a bit.

"B-Brick?" Bubbles said, confused on why he was even waiting for her there.

"Yeah, uh….I….I didn't mean what I said, I was just joking. Hehe." Brick gave a nervous laugh.

"So, you arent….m-mad?" Bubbles asked, stutturing a bit.

"About losing? Nah, you were good. If it was someone else, then yeah. You know, it would be nice to have a girlfriend who likes to play video games." Brick said, smiling at Bubbles. Bubbles was shocked that he was even smiling, but she gave him a gentle smile in return.

"So….what do you say, you, me, and a movie?" Brick asked, blushing like mad. Bubbles smiled.

"Sure, Brick." Bubbles said, now blushing.

"Cool!" Brick shouted, as he leaned in to give Bubbles a kiss on the cheek.

Boomer walked in, seeing the kiss. He nearly exploded.

"HANDS OFF MY COUNTERPART!!"

* * *

**Review please! I hope you like it!! Oh, and it was a Brick and Bubbles story, sorry for the Boomer and Bubbles fans!**


End file.
